I will love thee for Eternity
by Divine'Lady
Summary: Logan Huntzberger meets the girl that he loves but doesn't know who she is. Will they cross paths again and meet for an unforgettable relationship A mix of one tree hill
1. Forewords

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do own how the story plot goes since I wrote the story. )

This story will be a mix of Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill it will only mostly include Nathan and Haley from One Tree Hill. Other characters may come up later on.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden was her birth name but she was known as Rory the twin sister of Nathan Gilmore Hayden. Their mother was Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and their father was Christopher Hayden. Rory was on the road to become a Journalist while Nathan was on the road to become a lawyer and hopefully take over the firm some day.

At the age of 16 Nathan was married to a girl name Haley James now considered to be Haley James Gilmore Hayden. Because the Gilmore's and Hayden's where both very well known families they decided it was best for Haley to use both.


	2. A New Day

"Morning" Lorelai said in her usual happy voice as she walked into the kitchen to see who was there.

"Look it's the fruit of my loins, mini me's, mini me's other half and mini me's mini me." She said as she made her way over to get some coffee in the morning.

"Morning" the other three said in unison as they sat there eating there take out breakfast that they got from Luke's.

A few minutes later a dark haired man walked into the kitchen, half asleep half awake even though it was already 10 in the morning. He walked over to Lorelai and kissed her on the lips.

"Awwww, that's so sweet" one of them said.

"I see that you're all awake on a Saturday morning" he said as he got himself a cup of coffee also.

"Is that how you say hello to your father?" Lorelai asked as she looked at the three with a smile on their face.

"Morning dad" the three said in unison as they continued to eat

"Morning Rory, Nathan and Haley" He said as he walked over to the table to join them for breakfast

"Here you go Chris" Lorelai handed him his favorite breakfast, pancakes and eggs. "So which one of you got up early on a Saturday morning to get your special mother breakfast" She asked

"Definitely not me" Rory said as she was eating her pancakes and hash browns.

"I guessed that much" Lorelai said

"Haley here wanted to go for a walk in the morning, so we decided to get you guy's breakfast while we were at it" Nathan said to his mother

"So how are you feeling?" Christopher said as she looked over to Haley

"The great night sleep that I got last night is helping me feel very happy today" Haley said to her father-in-law that she can either call dad or Christopher.

"How are my grandchildren doing?" Lorelai said as she looked at Haley's large stomach.

"Their doing fine too" Haley replied as Nathan rubbed her stomach.

"Well what are we doing today?" Rory said to the group it was a Saturday and it was usually a special day.

"I thought that we can do some more shopping for the little ones before they are due" Christopher said

"That sounds great" Rory said I can pick out new outfits for them.

"Are you sure? We bought tons of clothes already" Haley said

"Well if I don't spoil them now when am I suppose to spoil them?" Lorelai said as she picked up the garbage and threw it into the garbage can

"No need to argue anymore Haley I can see that they made up their minds and there is no changing that" Nathan said as he picked up the garbage for them.

"So its set then you have one hour to get ready we well meet here at 12 and get ready to go" Rory said

"That is my line" Lorelai said with a pout on her face

"Well you have been robbed by the mini you" Rory said and she walked away with the garbage and went to her room.

Everyone else went to their own rooms to change and get ready. This was the first day of vacation for them before they started college in the fall

They lived in a house in Stars Hollow with 6 rooms originally 4 but they had to remodel the house to accompany their future grandchildren. All the rooms were on the second floor each equipped with their own bathrooms. This was the biggest house in Stars Hollow most homes only had three rooms each but theirs was special.

Christopher and Lorelai had the master bed room which was in the middle and Rory had the bedroom to the left while Nathan and Haley had the bedroom to the right. The guest room was on the first floor while the two extra rooms were next to Nathan's.

An hour later they all gather around the living room which was filled with a complete entertainment system. Haley and Nathan were last to make it down to the living room with 5 minutes to spare before the hour was up.

"So whose car are we taking?" Lorelai asked as she saw the two love birds coming down the stairs.

"We'll take the SUV so you guys can buy stuff" Christopher said which he knew would make his wife happy

The Gilmore-Hayden's were rich, filthy rich as some would say. Christopher was the owner of the Law firm that his father had passed on to him before he died a couple of months ago. Before he took over the law firm he had his own Inn, the Dragon Fly Inn which he and Lorelai both owned and created. It was the first one that they started and later on they opened up a few more over the states.

"Let's Motor" Lorelai said as they all walked out of the house

Nathan and Haley sat in the back with Rory while Christopher drove and Lorelai sat in the passenger seat. After a half hour ride they arrived

"We're here" Lorelai said happily as she got out of the car. She couldn't stand stay in a car that long even if it meant that she gets to go shopping. Nathan got out first so he could help Haley to her feet.

They went into the mall and after three stores they already had seven bags. Four of them were filled will baby clothes while the other three were filled will clothes for Rory, Lorelai and Haley.

They continued to shop while the guys went to put the bags and the car. When they came back they were surprised to see that they had already bought another 4 bags of clothes.

"Are you ladies almost done shopping?" Christopher said as it has already been 3 hours since they have been at the mall.

"One more store to go" Lorelai said as she and Rory handed the bags to Nathan and Christopher while he was giving a kiss to his wife on the lips. "Why don't you guys go sit there we'll be done soon."

The three of them walked into the store and half hour later they came out with another 4 bags of clothes.

"I'm getting tired, my back is killing me" Haley said as she went to sit down next to Nathan on the chair.

"Finally the women are done." Nathan said with a sigh of relief that they could finally leave the mall.

"Yes we are but as of now I am starving" Lorelai said as she went over to sit next to Christopher.

"I want Chinese" Rory said as she stared at the people sitting down

"That sounds great" Haley replied. "Let's get going. I want food"

Christopher, Lorelai and Nathan got up to go but they saw a Haley sitting down on the chair not moving. It was a sign that she needed help up.

"Thank you very much." Haley said to Rory who helped her up.

"You are welcome my kind lady" Rory replied which made Haley laugh

They went to the car and the trunk was stuffed. Fifteen bags of clothes

"I think that we have broken a record today" Lorelai said while she got into the car and they got ready to go.

The ride there was smooth. They ate their dinner/lunch at the same time since they shopped all day and didn't eat. By the time they had gotten home it had already been 10 at night since they went for a walk around Stars Hollow.


End file.
